1. Field
The following relates generally to management of mobile operating systems, and more particularly to providing event-controlled continuous log triggers for a mobile operating environment.
2. Background
In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in cellular communication technology and cellular communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of camera and video recording technology onto such devices, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and the like, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). As a result, such devices have become more popular in a consumer marketplace, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
Mobile device applications, processes, resources, and the like are executed by an operating system and such execution can be referenced for diagnostic purposes. For instance, actions taken by a processor pursuant to application instructions can be reported out by the processor as a log code, log instruction, or the like. A record of such log instructions can be useful to determine whether an application, resource or other component of a mobile operating system or mobile device is executing properly. For instance, log data pertinent to voice call initiation and setup can be utilized to determine frequency of call drops for a mobile device and reasons for occurrence of the call drops. As a number of applications, resources, functions and processes of modern mobile devices have increased, however, parsing log data has not only become increasingly important, but also increasingly complex and computationally prohibitive. As a result, mechanisms for parsing log data have and continue to be introduced in order to counter the increasing complexities that have recently been observed.